


Self-Pleasure

by Bloodysyren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Remus has a secret talent that makes Sirius’ knees weak.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Self-Pleasure

Snow was falling gently outside, trying to overcome the gentle glow of firelight in the dorm room. Remus had a book open and was curled up on his huge four-poster bed by the fire. It was Christmas break and there were barely any students in the castle. Padfoot was curled up over Remus stockinged feet, sleeping gently.

The bright sunlight was fading into a softer evening and Sirius stretched on the bed, having mostly transformed back into a human; his dog ears still twitching against his long sleep-tumbled black hair. Remus put the book aside and cracked his neck lazily. Sirius crawled closer to the head of the bed and snuggled up next to Remus.

"You're so warm..." Sirius mumbled, closing his eyes sleepily.

"And you're adorable." Remus cooed in a sugary sing-songy voice, petting the top of Sirius' head, sliding his fingers over the stiff upright dog ears. Sirius' ears twitched and Remus stroked them a little harder.

"You're such a good boy."

"You're just saying that..." Sirius said a little breathily. Remus let a small smile cross his face.

"I'm wondering about something, Padfoot..." Remus said in a low voice even though there was no one else in the dorm.

"Hmm?" Sirius said sleepily. He yelped slightly as Remus straddled his hips, pinning his bulkier body to the bed. He loomed as commandingly as he could and leaned down on his elbows, those thin fingers gently gripping the dog ears on top of Sirius' head.

"I'm wondering what this type of thing does to someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Sirius questioned, a sultry smirk on his lips.

"Yeah. Someone so...sexually driven...Does this type of thing really get you going?" Remus continued to rub Sirius' ears appreciatively, leaning down to latch his lips to the side of Padfoot's throat. Sirius nearly purred, arching his back, pushing his lower body against Remus' hips. The shapeshifter growled low in his throat and managed to pull Remus' shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. He wiggled out of his pants as Remus was unbuckling his own.

"You know, Moony..." Sirius' voice was husky, "Having you do anything to me gets me going." He pounced, pinning Remus to the bed. He nosed under Remus' chin; always clean shaven, where Sirius was rugged and rough around the edges.

"Just your smell can turn me on..." His lips traveled lower, stopping to tease the hollow of the werewolf's throat. Remus moaned softly, his hands seeking out those toned shoulders. Sirius' mouth left sloppy wet kisses down Remus' chest. He felt the other boy tense as he suckled on a sensitive nipple. Remus' cock twitched greedily, brushing Sirius' inner thigh. His own sex was leaking sticky pearls of excitement onto Remus' flat stomach.

He moved down again, kissing the werewolf's ribs and flicking his tongue against those sharp hip bones. His hands cradled Remus' thighs as he kissed a wet trail of teasing nips and bites along those quivering inner thighs. Remus' hands blindly felt for those soft ears on top of Sirius' head, stroking encouragingly.

"Did you want me to lick this?" His breath ghosted along Remus' inner thighs as the werewolf sighed, his hips pushing up wantonly, craving the slick heat of the shapeshifter's mouth. Sirius pushed Remus' thighs closer to his chest, spreading those pale cheeks, saliva practically dripping from his chops. He licked his lips and stared at Remus with hungry eyes.

"Or did you want me to lick something else?" He made a show of breathing in Remus' heady scent. Opening his mouth he let his tongue hover tantalizingly close to the prize between the werewolf's legs. Remus gripped the sheets in both hands, knuckles white with anticipation.

"Please..." Remus begged, biting his lip. He felt his cock twitch and dribble sweet nectar from the tip. Sirius was so close...so close to making him sigh with relief; with pleasure. He was staring down the shapeshifter with those needy emerald eyes.

Sirius obediently lowered his head, tongue flicking out to drag along that tight pucker. Remus' hands clenched against the sheets, a sultry groan splitting the silence of the dorm. He felt Sirius pushing his thighs further down, opening him up. He could feel his body clench greedily against the intrusion. Or was it because of? He couldn't remember. That sinful tongue was sliding so good along his backside.

"Aaaahhh!! Sirius!" Remus chewed his lower lip, trying his best to get his body into further contact with Sirius' incredible mouth.

Sirius practically slobbered against Remus' twitching hole. His saliva was sliding down the werewolf's rigid cock, dripping in warm rivulets onto Remus' flat stomach. Remus looked up, seeing Sirius' eyes staring him down unabashedly while he was tongue-fucking Remus' hole. The shapeshifter finally took a break, his mouth still teasing the sensitive skin of Remus' ass,

"Did you want more than just my mouth?" Sirius teasingly scissored his fingers in the air, making Remus' cock twitch again. He nodded with a groan as Sirius gently pushed a finger in. He curled it and continued to lap at the werewolf's tight hole. Remus was gripping the pillow above his head as Sirius slowly eased in another finger and then another, gradually working his werewolf up to four fingers, the index and middle, pulling Remus' ass apart. That slick and greedy tongue was plundering him like the werewolf was made of hard candy.

Sirius' hot breath slithered along Remus' thighs. That hungry mouth was working him over; the dog's ears on the top of Sirius' head were pulled back in concentration. Remus' body was feather-light. He was relaxing against the sultry feel of Sirius' tongue pushing into him again and again. He felt like he was coming apart under those strong fingers. Sirius' husky voice broke the silence,

"I think you're ready for your reward now...Plus, I'm really bad at waiting patiently." Sirius said through a chuckle, gently lowering Remus' damp backside to the crisp sheets.

"Reward?" Remus asked quizzically.

"Yeah...for putting up with my horny ass." Remus' legs were lifted again and he could smell the sharp herbal scent of balm. Sirius slathered his cock in the slimy goo, the tang of the spices and what was about to happen made his cock jump in his slick fist.

"Don't you think you prepared me enough?" Remus questioned. Sirius leaned down as close as he could with the werewolf's shuddering thighs between them,

"I did, but I want you to be extra prepared..." Sirius trailed off, lining up his thick dripping cock with Remus stretched entrance.

"Why?" Remus thought he knew the answer but he wanted to hear Padfoot say it.

"Because I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand up..." Sirius smirked at the dirty comment and shoved himself up to the hilt. A sharp cry flew from Remus' mouth and he moaned like a horny callboy; gnawing on his lip as Sirius' hands gripped his thighs tighter, pushing them towards his chest with the full weight of his body. Sirius slid out and back in roughly, loving to hear that uncontrollable twinge of lust to the werewolf's voice.

"You're ass is so tight, Moony..." Sirius remarked with a breathy groan, pushing in harder, feeling Remus' ass clench around him greedily, knowing how he liked it rough if he was well-prepared.

"Ohhhh!! Sirius...More! Please! Nnnnngh!!!" There it was. There was the dirty side of Remus that he loved. Sirius drove in again, forcing Remus' cock closer to his mouth. Sirius couldn't keep the knowing smile off of his face. He knew what was coming and it always made him that much harder. Mostly with jealousy.

Ever since Sirius had caught Remus on his bed around this same time last year: ankles around his head, sucking himself off while he shoved a toy deep into his dripping hole, Sirius had always wanted to see it. Especially when they coupled. He marveled at Remus' flexibility and stamina, watching him with greedy intensity; jacking off in record time just thinking about it. He always wanted to see his lover lose himself with self-pleasure; watching as his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Loving the feel of Sirius' thick cock in his ass and his own cock in his mouth.

"Go on, do it, Moony. I know you want to..." Sirius drove in harder, plowing the werewolf's tight ass, biting his lip in anticipation. His nails dug punishingly hard into Remus' milky thighs, as the werewolf used a sure hand to guide his own cock into his mouth. He suckled the head as Sirius watched those forest-green eyes slip closed in lust. The shapeshifter almost lost it then and there; eyes glued to his lover who was pleasuring himself and getting his ass wrecked by Sirius' thick sex.

Sirius had only recently discovered this dirty side to his boyfriend. He couldn't believe that someone who seemed so...normal...could be such a filthy slut behind closed curtains. Once Sirius really got him into bed Remus was an absolute beast. He always wanted it thicker, longer, deeper, harder, more, More, MORE!

Sirius heard himself moaning, lost in thoughts of sweaty nights with Remus, playing with all of the shiny new toys that they could get their grubby hands on. He thought back to just recently when they had snuck off during an outing to Hogsmeade. It wasn't called The Shrieking Shack for nothing.

Remus was gasping for breath, feeling himself getting closer. Sirius was pounding into him like a machine and it reminded him to look into that when they got the chance. He slid his cock back into his mouth and pushed it a little deeper, dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin and moaning greedily, feeling the sinfully good vibrations running up his back. He cracked his eyes open and gave Sirius the sultriest look he could,

"You know what that does to me, Moony..." Sirius growled out, shoving in harder, forcing more and more of Remus' cock down his throat.

"You know what I like to see..." His dog ears were erect and alert, making Remus want to rub them even more to see Sirius' gorgeous face as he exploded inside of Remus' tight hole. The werewolf dragged his tongue along the thick vein and swirled it wetly around the head, all the while locking eyes with his shapeshifting lover. Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off of Remus' dirty mouth, watching as the werewolf moaned and panted against the dripping piece of flesh between his lips. A wet trail of saliva was dripping from Remus' chin as he moaned louder, feeling his muscles clenching around Sirius' cock, wanting the shapeshifter to fill him up completely. He was craving release. He could taste the sweet prejack on his tongue and groaned low in his throat, letting Sirius feel through his entire body that he wanted to come. He wanted to see Sirius come.

He felt those crushing fingers tightening against his thighs and felt Sirius press his hips hard against Remus' backside. He moaned and felt himself coming, swallowing every last salty drop, reminding himself to alter his diet so it wasn't so bitter. Sirius moaned greedily as Remus felt his release pump hard into his body. His ass was stretched wide open, swallowing up Sirius' thick cock, sucking him dry. Sirius thrust a few more times and shudderingly slid himself free of Remus' spent body. Sirius helped lower Remus' hips to the bed and went to retrieve a glass of water.

"Hey..." Sirius asked as Remus accepted the glass gratefully, "Do you think you could ever teach me to do that?"

"Do what? Self-fellate?" Remus quirked an eyebrow and smirked, loving how confused Sirius got over big words sometimes.

"Yeah, I mean, it can't be that hard..." Sirius, who was laying on the bed threw his legs over his head and tried to even meet his crotch halfway. Remus let out a hearty laugh. Sirius' dog ears twitched in annoyance.

"Maybe I'll help you reach your goal if you get A's on all of your OWL's."

"You know I'll never be that good, Moony..." Sirius sulked.

"Then maybe, instead of helping you do that, I could just do it for you...You know how good I can be..." Remus said cheekily, stroking Sirius soft cock back to full hardness. The shapeshifter let his member be fondled and stroked, thinking for now that having Remus between his legs was better than nothing. But, he'd practice later, when no one was looking and maybe get there one day...


End file.
